This disclosure relates generally to software development, and more particularly to visualization of synchronization points used in debugging program source code.
Debugging modified program source code, such as program code run through an optimization process at compile time, can be challenging. This is because the modified code typically follows a different stepping pathway than the original program source code prior to the modification. For example, in a debugging session, optimized program code may exhibit a random hopping behavior due to rearrangement of the order of the lines of the code (or additions/deletions made to the lines of the code), which can be difficult to interpret for a user who is attempting to follow the logic in the original source code.
When a bug is detected in a modified program, the user is encouraged to compile the program without optimization prior to running a debugging session. Unfortunately, in some situations, recompiling is not an option, e.g., the bug may not manifest itself in an unoptimized program.